


Fuego

by lokywang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang





	Fuego

艾玛尔坐在椅子上也没怎么认真看电视，一方面是被里奥挡住了看录像的视线，一方面是他的目光实在太过灼热，像探照灯一样在他的肩膀上方扫视，他一向以来不善于处理这种局面，只能躲躲闪闪地当作没观察到。

也不是第一次遇到这种事了，他还没退役之前就挺多，只是一直没有习惯。婉拒，感谢，像他带的那群小屁孩一样，客套吹捧说教练你是我们最喜欢的球员，只要给个签名和合照就能逃出爱慕苦海。但里奥不一样，从他十五岁到三十多，日复一日地对着媒体重复这个话题，“艾玛尔是我的偶像，他是最完美的。”

那真的是形容自己的吗？有时候连这件事主角之一的艾玛尔也不确定。看着铺天盖地海报上梅西的正脸，拥有足够堆砌一座城堡奖杯的世界上最好球员说自己是他的偶像。这是什么样的感觉，他自己也不信。在里奥十五岁的时候还好说，只是小有名气，在球场边举着球衣问艾玛尔能不能给他个签名。他以为梅西长大了就会忘记这件事，最多是以后拿出来讲当作是童年趣谈。但他一直没有，遇到里奥后一切都在改变和失控，哪怕是他十五岁的时候，就知道要完签名之外还能多讨一个拥抱。

里奥那时候还是和人说两句话就会害羞的小跳蚤，艾玛尔还在国家队里做他“世界上最好球员的替补”；只不过现在时代变了，他成了临时带队的主教练，而世界上最好的球员视他为偶像，并且在休息日的时候出现在他的门前。

临近南青赛，他的行程都跟着足协安排走，大部分加班还没有加班工资，算是为国贡献。前几次的热身赛梅西拒绝了成年队的邀请，但是他现在出现在这里，有点忐忑但是又顺理成章地问能不能借住一晚。艾玛尔知道他去哪儿都能被收留，他也不问为什么他那么准确能找到这里。

里奥金球奖的第一个视频，是他给他拍的。被调侃成为他的偶像是什么样的感觉，艾玛尔无奈地说过，我很高兴，但是所有人都想要踢得像他那样好。他信里奥说的话，他学习过他的球感和韵律，但其他的一切成就都是专属于天才的权利。嫉妒他们这种事艾玛尔做习惯了，都快接近麻木。  
所以他只是侧了侧身，让他进来。

里奥剃了胡子，让他看上去年轻了几岁。其实算起来他们也都不算老，只是足球固执地认为他们已经接近了职业生涯的暮年。岁月只在这些地方残忍，所求什么就剥夺什么，对任何人都一视同仁得公平。里奥没怎么说话，他规规矩矩地坐在沙发上，和艾玛尔一起看录像。大部分是他们年轻时候的，也有对手的比赛录像。艾玛尔学的佩克尔曼那一系，又加了点改良，根本原因是阿根廷真的不出后卫。

“我觉得我应该来。”

艾玛尔正愁怎么开口的时候，他听到梅西轻轻地说，“帕布洛，我希望你不会生气。”  
他的前半生终日与天才为伍，习惯了他们的坏脾气，所以只是叹了口气，“我不知道你会来这里，里奥，你是遇到了什么麻烦吗？”

没有任何麻烦，一切的麻烦的根源阿根廷人都不会去追究，经济政治崩塌的信仰和所有透支在足球上的指望。里奥摇了摇头，电视上的录像带声音很轻，盖不住他说话。  
“我只是想来见你，斯卡洛尼问我要不要回来参加热身赛，我想过了。”

艾玛尔安静地等着他的下一句。  
“我还没准备好。”

没人能够在这几年的重压下继续准备好，更何况背负了绝大多数压力的他。但这是无解难题，往前推十二年，他们也觉得拥有佩克尔曼和里克尔梅的阿根廷队不会就这么离开。再往前也是，阿根廷人寻找一个救世主太久，久到他们都快忘了足球本该带来的是快乐。他们都懂，所以没人说话。

年轻一点的时候艾玛尔也许会给他一个拥抱，告诉他没关系，总有办法的。但是到了现在，谁都明白在命运的深渊面前，从无出路与解法。所以他不安慰，只是侧过身说，“我们都在等待一个时机，里奥。”

一个让我们都能松一口气继续往前的机会，所以现在你在这儿了。那是他没说出口的，但是梅西懂。他总是懂，小时候看视频就能学会他的节奏，他只是需要一个精神支柱，可以像孩童哭泣一样告诉他自己的困恼，纠结，不甘，还有藏在心里的压抑。其他所有人都做不到，只能来找艾玛尔。

“可是帕布洛，你是不是从来不相信我说的话。我是指那些，我对你的崇拜和仰慕，我说你是这个世界上最好的球员。”

艾玛尔反射性地摇头，他总是反驳别人的否定观点，不管是不是事实。他迟疑了一下，礼貌又客套地想说也不是这样，但是他卡住了，帕布洛艾玛尔第一次对着梅西哑口无言。

“我是真心的，帕布洛，我今晚来这里，就是想告诉你这些。我觉得我非说不可，从十五岁起我就把你视为偶像，我学习你踢球的方式，我觉得你是这个世界上最好的球员，你是完美的。你不知道能够和你一起踢球我有多高兴。全世界都在说梅西是个外星人，但是我知道这其中有很多是你的功劳。”

艾玛尔看着他，恍惚像看到十几年前的那个男孩。“我必须得告诉你这些。”里奥说，他握住了帕布洛的手，抬到嘴边轻轻一吻。“我害怕不告诉你这些我就会因为失望和伤心离开足球，可是我想继续，足球给我带来痛苦，也给我带来过快乐和希望。那时候看着电视里的你，是我熬过生长痛的一个动力。”

他从没提到过这些，就好像所有人都认定他从出生开始就能够踢着足球成长到现在这样。好像他天生会盘带，天生会过人，天生会进球，所以没有其他人能懂，只有艾玛尔可以。

“我还喜欢你。”十几年前他说喜欢你的时候，像孩子一样害羞，艾玛尔没有当真。他总是不当真，以为一切都是友好的玩笑话，他伸出手抱住梅西的时候，在那个盖着他眼睛的吻落下来的时候，也不当真。

“我不知道……”艾玛尔说，“我不知道该怎么回应你，但我很感激。”  
“看到你就够了。”里奥在他的耳边说，已经接近深夜了，明天是休息日，不用训练。他不用早起，另一个里奥特批他下午才用过去。

他们带着的国家队，拒绝前来热身赛的核心就在他的沙发上，他伸出手拥抱着自己的偶像，“你可以相信我一次吗。”

一次也够了，他把脑袋埋在艾玛尔的肩膀上。他的偶像退役了，职业生涯中的每一年都布满了遗憾。但是能够靠在他的身边就能获得支持，像疲倦旅人看到绿洲的那一刻。

“里奥，我没有你说的那么好。”帕布洛碰了碰他的耳朵，手指滑过他想要反驳的嘴唇，按了按，“但是我相信你说的这一切，这也是我的荣幸。”他笑起来，“能够成为世界上最好球员的偶像是一种什么样的体验，我现在知道了，是自豪，里奥，你知道我总是为你骄傲的。”

“在你需要的时候总是可以来我这里。”他承诺道，“不管你准没准备好，起码你现在在一个临时教练的房间里。”  
“你会成为最好的，你总是最好的。”里奥张开嘴唇，他伸出舌头卷住了帕布洛的手指，“我说的喜欢你还有一层意思。”

“我不是傻子。”

这不是拒绝的标志，所以梅西的眼睛亮了起来，他趴在沙发上，抱着艾玛尔的腰就往前倒，讨厌这里的沙发，狭窄地容不下两个人，他们只能滚到地上去。像小狗一样亲不够，从眼睛到鼻尖到那颗痣再到嘴角，里奥什么都想要，又无从下手。

他像古希腊追求真理，智慧，爱与美的凡人，试图从偶像的身上获得前往天堂的阶梯。他被拒绝了一百零一次，直到他愿意袒露出自己的脆弱，像稚童一样请求他接受这一切不率真。

我很强，可我需要你。  
他的手指在帕布洛的卷发里，他的胡子又长出了，蹭在脸上毛乎乎的，但是所有的呼吸里全是帕布洛的味道，就这一点就足够让他像年轻时候一样迅速硬起来。用胯部蹭着艾玛尔的，他拿鼻子拱着对方的耳朵，而艾玛尔揽着他的腰。

“你要换到床上去吗？”  
去哪儿都行，沙发地板阳台厨房任何一个地方，他都能快速地硬起来，交换上三千个吻，直到舌头失去知觉，满下巴的口水，脑子里全被多巴胺和内啡肽充斥，快感和快乐。说上百遍的爱比不上梦想成真。那是灵魂被抽空，看着肉体翻滚，可以从手指舔到膝窝，艾玛尔懒洋洋地捏着他的下巴，让他乖一点。

“再说一遍。”他要求，手指擦过里奥的牙齿。他们把彼此搞得粘糊糊的，精液和口水混在一起，还出了很多的汗，把床单弄得乱七八糟。里奥太激动，蹭了蹭就滑了出去，射出来的时候脸红地像一轮太阳。艾玛尔只是笑，捏着他的肩膀让他往前靠过去，让他重复一百遍他说的话。

“我喜欢你，我需要你，我爱你。”

他拥抱住了里奥，纵容他在自己的肩膀上留下吻痕。“我相信了。”他轻轻在里奥的耳边说，他让那个拥抱变得更久，直到呼吸再一次变得急促，不能弄出太大的声响，AFA订的酒店隔音不好。所以他们只是悄悄地又纠缠在了一起，在微笑的间隙接吻，对着额头看着彼此的眼睛。那里面藏着一把烧了十几年的火，现在终于燃起来了。


End file.
